


Soft Wings

by spyasone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyasone/pseuds/spyasone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间在天堂内战时期，Raphael没死以前。Cass的力量减弱，几乎成为了人类。而Dean，看见了Cass的翅膀，并发疯一样的喜欢它们。</p><p>本文有前篇The Wings In The Wind 和 Angels On The Point Of Needle，虽然不看也不影响看这篇啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Wings

“Cass，”Dean轻声呼唤道，“我需要你的帮助，快点现身吧。”

他其实不想叫Cass过来的。在早上做了一个以某人为主角的春梦之后，你能很自然地面对他吗？

恐怕不能。况且他现在裤裆还硬着呢。他怕自己一时冲动做出点什么来。

然而Dean不得不这么做。他现在手头的案子，有许多资料不易理解。在百般搜索无用之后，他不得不选择向Cass，这位活了几千年的天使求助。

Cass对Dean一向是有求必应的。几分钟后，一阵风吹过，Cass穿着他的风衣出现了：“Hello，Dean。怎么了？”

Dean招招手：“Cass，过来。”

Cass一脸迷茫地走过去，停在他面前。

Dean盯着他那粉色的嘴唇，不自觉地吞了口口水：“Cass，你看看这个。”说着，Dean把厚厚的一本书递给他。

Cass没有接书，反倒后退了一步，盯着他那双快要燃烧起来的绿眼睛：“Dean，你怎么了？”

“没怎么。”Dean把书放在桌上，“那就坐着看吧。”

Cass依言坐下，认真看着介绍武器的部分。Dean靠在椅子背上，视线从Cass的翅膀滑到他的脖子上。看起来很好吃的样子。还有那个软软的耳垂。

Cass感觉到了Dean粗重的呼吸喷在脖子后面。一股热流从他的小腹窜至胸腔，打了个转又窜了下去。书页变得模糊起来。

“Dean？你在做什么？”

话一出口，Cass突然后悔了。自己的声音听起来比平时还低哑。有点不太对。他忍不住低头看看自己的裤子。那里怎么了？

“Cass……”Dean的声音越来越近，最后含住了Cass的耳垂。

Cass惊得差点跳起来，只是Dean压着他的肩膀呢，他动弹不得。好烫，好烫，Cass的思绪迅速地脱离了他。

“别动。”Dean在他耳边轻轻说道。几乎全是气音。热乎乎的气流擦过耳朵，Cass感到裤子里面悄悄发胀。

Dean柔软滚烫的嘴唇顺着脖子向下移动。还有时不时出现的舌头。好烫。

“Dean，别……”Cass突然发现，自己说不出一句完整的话了。他大口喘着气，整个人正在迅速发软。

Dean已经转到了他的正面，微笑着看着他：“Cass，你想说什么？”

Cass张开了嘴，但是话语却被Dean用嘴唇堵了回去。还有他的舌头，带着淡淡的甜味儿，正在用力探查Cass口腔的每个角落。

这不是吻，这是掠夺！Cass很想这么说，但是发出的却是一声软软的“嗯……”他忍不住闭上了眼睛。人类原来完全不能控制自己的身体吗？！

Dean似乎受到了鼓舞。Cass有一点香味儿，像是清新的森林。Dean喜欢这种味道。他还想要更多。他一只手抱住Cass，另一只手试图扯开他的领带。

Cass想要推开Dean，可是手放在他的胸口却用不上劲儿。我好像一支正在化掉的冰淇淋，Cass默默地想着。他很难有其他想法了。Dean的吻几乎夺走了他所有的空气。他没法呼吸了。他的手胡乱地挥着，拍打着Dean。

Dean终于放开了他，嘴角全都是温柔的笑意。Cass拼命地呼吸着新鲜空气，好一会儿才看清了眼前的人。他皱起了眉，有些责备地看着Dean。

“对不起，Cass，我实在忍不住了。”Dean轻轻吻着Cass的下巴，声音里一点歉意也没有，但是饱含着浓烈的欲望。Cass感觉自己化得更快了。

“De……Dean……你……”Cass很努力地想要说话。Dean吻吻他的嘴角，笑着问道：“你是想说，我在亵渎天使？”

Cass闭起了眼睛：“我是上帝派来的天使，Dean。”他突然睁开眼，看着Dean：“派给你的。”

“所以，我想做什么都可以？”Dean与他额头相抵，眼睛温柔得能流出水来。

Cass垂下眼睛，没有回答。他说不出话来。Dean正在把手伸进他的白衬衫，摸着他的翅膀根部。酥痒的感觉传过来，Cass忍不住闭上眼睛，轻轻张开嘴喘气。

“敏感带？”Dean笑着，加大了力道，抚摸他的方式就好像要把他揉碎，一举一动都在表达着“我想要”。Cass决定什么也不想了。他点了点头。

“我们去洗澡。”Dean拉他起来，“第一次要好好清理。”

两个人跌跌撞撞地拐向浴室。Dean反手锁了门。他把Cass抵在墙上，疯狂地吻着他。

他们胡乱地扯着对方的衣服，最后总算脱掉了上衣。Dean把手伸进Cass裤子的时候，故意捏了一下小Cass，Cass忍不住叫出声来。幸亏他靠着墙，才没有倒在地上。

Dean打开水龙头，热气蔓延开来。Dean一只手脱着自己的裤子，另一只手依然没有离开小Cass。他是想要按摩一下它的，但是Cass哪里受过这种刺激？他湛蓝的眼睛迅速迷蒙起来，充满了水光。哗哗的水声掩盖住了他发出了小小的呻吟。

Dean觉得自己要忍不住。但是他不想伤害Cass。他一把拖过Cass，把他按在浴缸里，然后自己也跳了进去。

Cass瘫在浴缸里，大口大口地喘着气，像是脱离了水的鱼。Dean凑过来，一只手滑进Cass的两腿之间。这是今天的清理重点。

一只手指挤进去了。Cass皱起了眉。Dean把嘴唇押上了他的，开始新一轮唇舌交缠。Cass的嘴唇接触起来很舒服，Dean很迷恋这种感觉。他看到Cass的翅膀慢慢张开了。

不过他没有忘了下面。Cass小小的扭了一下。Dean开始放入第二根手指。

Cass试图蜷起来，但是不太成功。Dean吮吸着他的喉结，啃咬着他的锁骨，然后一路向下，最后停留在胸前那对小红豆上。他用舌头舔舐着一个，慢慢加上了牙齿，直到它又红又亮，然后换另一边，同时手指不断在Cass体内探索。

“嗯啊！”Cass突然叫出了声。他立刻捂住了自己的嘴。太羞耻了，这种声音。他不敢看Dean。

Dean却笑起来。原来是这里。他又加了一根手指，不断试图触碰刚才发现的新领域。Cass紧紧捂住了嘴，但是指缝间还是漏出了一点呻吟。他现在整个人都红透了。

Dean缓缓把手指抽出来。差不多了。“你这里硬了呢。”Dean轻轻抚摸着小Cass。它现在有精神极了。如果不是在水里，大概能看到它的“眼泪”吧。

Cass有点不服气。他挣扎着半坐起来，手伸向Dean的下身捏了捏。

“你的比我的还硬。”Cass瞪着Dean。可是他马上就后悔了。Dean突然变得像一只饿了几个月终于看到食物的狼。Cass不禁一缩，翅膀也跟着收了一下。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”Dean的声音前所未有的低哑。他从旁边拽过一个瓶子，挤出一团东西。

是润滑剂。Cass突然不想挣扎了。Dean显然早就计划好了。他老老实实地听从Dean的动作，站起来背对着他，手搭在墙上，翅膀向两侧伸开。

“第一次，这样比较好进入。”Dean说着，把自己的分身缓慢地推进Cass体内。

尽管刚才又是开拓又是润滑的，想进去还是很难。两个人都在咬着牙。Dean尤其难一些。他想做次完整的，不要一进去就结束。

Cass觉得自己要被扯成两半了。后面是撕裂一样的疼痛，而前面被Dean握在手里撸动。简直是冰火两重天。他拼命地忍着，终于听到Dean说了句：“好了，进去了。”

两个人的动作都停顿了，默默感受着对方。然后Dean动了起来。

还是有点困难，但是慢慢的就好一些。Dean计算着角度和距离。刚才那一点在哪来着？他逐渐加快了速度，手上的力道也加大了。

Cass突然腿一软，Dean赶紧抱住他，让他仍然保持刚才的姿势：“是这里，对吗？”

Cass没有功夫回答他。他的嘴里胡乱地说着什么，伴随着高高低低的呻吟，在浴室里回响着。

Dean开始卖力地刺激那里。Cass好像在唱歌呢。他抱着Cass，开始亲吻他的后背，尤其是翅膀根部。Cass的翅膀跟着颤抖。

“嗯……De……Dean……Dean……”Cass似乎想要回过头来，不过Dean不会给他这个机会的。他扶着Cass的腰，用力一顶，Cass的尾音直接提高了一个八度：“嗯……呃啊——”

太特么的好听了。Dean想着，声音不自觉地溜了出来：“这种声音以后只有我能听，知道吗？”

Cass没有回答。他现在双膝发软，想要站住都很难，几乎就是靠着Dean的抓扶才勉强立在那儿。

Dean很不满，声音加了许多威严：“听见了没有？”他稍微提了提速度。

“唔……嗯！嗯！”Cass慌乱地点着头，眼泪流了下来。奇怪，他本来没想哭的。他试图擦掉眼泪，Dean从后面抓住了他。

“生理性泪水，没关系的。”Dean的声音温柔多了，“把我刚才的话重复一遍。”

这不可能。Cass想要回答。现在Dean和他的分身就是他所能知道的一切。但是他完全控制不住自己的身体，想要说话太困难了。那种麻酥酥的快感冲遍了全身。

Dean停下了动作，紧紧握住小Cass：“你不说，我就不动。”

这种时候怎么能停！Cass大口喘着气，脸憋得通红：“哈……哈啊……Dean……这种……声音……哈啊……”

Dean拍了拍他的屁股，开始缓慢地抽动：“快点说。”他也忍得很烦躁。

“只……只有你……只有你，Dean……”Cass扭动着腰，艰难地说着，“能……听啊……！”

Dean没能忍住。Cass用这样一种前所未有的、色气的方式念了他的名字。他把存货全贡献出去了。

大量的、滚烫的东西冲进了Cass的肠道，他也坚持不住，尽数射在了浴室的墙上。

———————————

尽管累得要死，Dean仍然坚持遵守网上查来的注意事项，给Cass做了清理。随后两人倒在了床上。Dean让Cass躺在他怀里，然后轻轻摸着Cass的后背。刚才Cass高潮的时候，他的翅膀闪闪发光。Dean想要好好回味一下这个场景。

Cass突然想起什么，瞪着眼睛问Dean：“你是怎么找到我的敏感带的？”

“敏感带？”Dean笑了笑，“大部分人都差不多，耳垂，脖子侧面，锁骨……”

“不对，你知道我说的是什么。”Cass有点生气，“我是说后背那里。你……”他突然惊讶起来：“你看得见我的翅膀？！”

Dean沉默了。然而这已经是很明显的回答了。Cass皱眉看着他：“什么时候的事？”

“有一段时间了。”Dean侧过身来，认真地看着Cass：“你记不记得有一次我被恶魔打到了头①？那时开始我就能隐隐约约看到它们了。”

“我发烧的时候②，你……”

“没错，我摸到了你的翅膀根。”Dean承认了。

Cass依然皱着眉。Dean忍不住伸手去抚平它们：“怎么了，Cass？你不喜欢这样吗？”

“你不应该看到它们的，Dean。”Cass轻声说着，“这只能代表你变强了，或者我变弱了。”

“或者只是因为我被恶魔打到了头，”Dean轻轻吻了一下Cass，“也许他们打通了我的某根神经，于是我就看到了。”

又或者，是我开始爱上了你，我们的羁绊越来越深，所以我才能看得见。

Dean这样想着，但是没有说。

“好了，我们不管他了。无论我变强还是你变弱，我们总体实力还是没变啊。”Dean笑了出来。

Cass沉默了一会儿，终于点点头。过了一会儿，他才说道：“我以为你一直喜欢大胸美女。”

我现在也喜欢大胸美女。Dean差点脱口而出。他生生把这句话咽了回去。

太不合适了，他想，而且，他以后不会再想大胸美女了。

现在Cass是他的了！！！Castiel！那个呆呆的天使！！！

他特么的想把这句话喊给全世界听！

“我爱你，Cass。”Dean说着，凑过来，吻了一下Cass的额头。然后他看到Cass瞪大眼睛望着他。

“怎么了？”Dean很奇怪，“哪里不对吗？”

Cass的表情柔和下来：“不……我只是以为，这是个一夜情。”他说着，自嘲地笑起来，翅膀在身后扇动着。

Dean觉得满头都是黑线：“呃，Cass，我在你眼里就这么恶劣吗？”

“你经常这样做，”Cass看着他，“和姑娘们。”

Dean突然有点后悔过去的风流性格了。他抓住Cass的肩膀：“听着，Cass，你是我第一个男人，好吗？”他看着Cass的眼睛，又补充道：“也是最后一个。”

Cass看看他，又垂下眼睛，突然笑了：“Dean，我逗你的。你早上还梦见了我。”

Dean一愣。早上他做了个关于Cass的春梦，他没跟任何人说。他做这种梦已经有一段时间了，一开始很反感，可是后来，他总是期待能梦到Cass。

“你还是能进入别人的梦，对不对？”Dean有些不高兴，“你还能隐身？”

Cass笑笑，没有说话。

“于是你什么都知道？！”

Cass抬起手来摸着Dean的脸，温柔地看着他。

这太羞耻了，Dean想着。有好几次Sam把他从睡梦中叫醒，就是因为他在梦中大声呼喊Cass的名字，吵得人睡不好。

他不敢看Cass，Cass反而过来亲亲他的嘴唇：“我也爱你，Dean。”

他看着Cass，忍不住笑出来：“我知道。而且全天堂都知道。”

Cass动作一顿，随即把脸埋进Dean的胸膛，翅膀在后面扑扇扑扇。Dean笑着，把他搂进怀里。

“睡吧。”

明天？谁管明天什么样呢。Dean和Cass闭上眼睛，一起进入了梦乡。

 

 

①：见The Wings In The Wind

②：见Angels On The Point Of A Needle

 

 

The End

 

\---------------------------------

哈哈哈哈哈我写完了！！！

我也是写过肉的人了！！！

骄傲挺胸！！！【咦(・∀・(・∀・(・∀・*)


End file.
